1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compound cycle engines and, more particularly, to a compact compound engine package suitable for aircraft applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been attempts to developed compound cycle engines having internal combustion engines and turbine engines, coupled together to provide a common output. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,282. However, to date, proposed compound cycle engine designs have been bulky and therefore failed to detail a complete solution to the integration of a cycle topping device, such as a rotary combustion engine, with a gas turbine in a compact packaging suitable for aero applications, such as aviation.
Moreover, prior art compound cycle engine designs have been weak in providing solutions to the cooling of internal combustion engines which are practical and realistically viable in an aircraft environment.